kingdomthegamefandomcom-20200223-history
Crown stealer
Bypasses walls, coins & gems Knocks the Crown off Steals it }} Crown stealer is a quadruped Greed that leap over walls pursuing the Monarch to attack him/her, ignoring coins and gems, and instantly knocking off the Crown. Occurring Crown stealers are encountered late game, during Blood Moons (around day ) and common nightly waves (but not at least before day ). When one of them come from a portal, there is a creaky sound that can be heard anywhere on the island. They may appear running on the ground (and they run faster than any of the mounts) or riding on the backs of a breeder. When the breeder they ride on dies they continue onward towards the Monarch. They will jump over walls and stop at nothing to get to the crown. Tactics Have an army Crown stealers don't have much health, but they are so fast that archers can hardly hit them while they are running. A way to lure them is to make them run into the base, where archers and knights can more easily hit them and deliver a killing blow. During the leaping animation, the crown stealer takes a short time recover at the end, if you have more than two Knights/Samurai/Ronin/Squires they should be able to kill it before it continues. Pikemen can also easily kill them behind a wall. You will notice, if you have 2 pikemen, that the first one will stay horizontal with the spear to stab greedlings and the other one will stay diagonal/vertical with the spear to stab crown stealers. Build walls . ]] If caught on your own with one, you can hide behind a wall and alternate with going in front and behind it. The leaper's jump there is slow enough for the ruler to hopefully attract the attention of a soldier. So try not to skip wall segments, since they have to jump every single one. Set a fire Crown stealers are vulnerable to fire. Launch fire at them with some catapults fire barrels. If they are on a breeder that has been set on fire, the fire will spread to the crown stealer, thus damaging and/or killing both. If you're riding a lizard, you can combine its fire ability with the wall exploit and not be dependent on an army. Stay tuned Beware to the creaking/squelching sound and stay inside of your walls when you hear it, because they can arrive very quickly after the sound is heard. Lastly, be aware that, on the regular nocturnal waves (not on Blood Moons or counterattack waves), if there are still active portals on both sides of the base, crown stealers can come from both sides. So do not run directly backwards to avoid having to deal with two of them at the same time. History Gallery Crown Stealer jump.jpg|A crown stealer jumping a wall. Crown Stealer in fire.jpg|A burning crown stealer. 20181221003509_1.jpg|A crown stealer riding a breeder. References Also be called leaper. By Csatrad on [https://www.twitch.tv/videos/354899505 Twitch].